Disruptor
Disruptor, the Stormcrafter, is a ranged intelligence hero that is good at stopping enemies from escaping or chasing by moving the enemy back or cage them, also does well with nuking and disabling in an area. the patch was 7.18 when this was written. Lore High on the wind-ravaged steppes of Druud, a gifted young stormcrafter called Disruptor was the first to unlock the secrets of the summer squalls. Constantly under assault from both seasonal storms and encroachment from civilized kingdoms to the South, the upland Oglodi have for centuries struggled to subsist atop the endless tablelands. They are the fractured remnant of a once-great civilization—a fallen tribe, their stormcraft strange and inscrutable, cobbled together from scraps of lost knowledge which even they no longer fully understand. For those on the high plain, weather has become a kind of religion, worshiped as both the giver and taker of life. But the electrical storms that bring life-sustaining rains arrive at a cost, and many are the charred and smoking corpses left in their wake. Although small for his kind, Disruptor is fearless, and driven by an insatiable curiosity. As a youth, while still unblooded and without a stryder, he explored the ruins of the ancestral cities—searching through collapsed and long-moldering libraries, rummaging through rusting manufactories. He took what he needed and returned to his tribe. Adapting a coil of ancient design, he harnessed the power of electrical differential and now calls down the thunder whenever he wishes. Part magic, part craftsmanship, his coils hold in their glowing plates the power of life and death—a power wielded with precision against the landed castes to the South, and any interlopers who cross into ancient Oglodi lands. Abilities Q: Thunder Strike 130 mana || 18/15/12/9/9/9 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Dispellable: Yes Repeatedly strikes the targeted unit with lightning. Each strike damages nearby enemy units in a small radius. Provides vision of its target. Cast Range: 800 Cast Point: 0.05 Damage Radius: 240 Number of Strikes: 4 (Talent 8) Damage per Strike: 40/60/80/100/210/320 (Talent 80/100/120/140/250/360) Duration: 6 (Talent 14) --- W: Glimpse 100 mana || 60/46/32/18/14/14 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemy Heroes || Pierces Spell Immunity: No || Dispellable: No Teleports the target hero back to where it was 4 seconds ago. Instantly kills illusions. Cast Range: 600/1000/1400/1800/2200/2600 Cast Point: 0.05 Backtracked Time: 4 --- E: Kinetic Field 70 mana || 19/16/13/10/9/8 cooldown Ability: Target Area || Affects: Enemies || Pierces Spell Immunity: No After a short formation time, creates a circular barrier of kinetic energy that enemies can't pass. Cast Range: 900 Cast Point: 0.05 Radius: 340 Delay: 1.2 Aura Linger Duration: 0.5 Duration: 2.6/3.2/3.8/4.4/5/5.6 (Talent 6.6/7.2/7.8/8.4/9/9.6) --- R: Static Storm 125/175/225/325/725 mana || 90/80/70/65/60 cooldown Ability: Target Area || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No Creates a damaging static storm that also silences all enemy units in the area for the duration. The damage starts off weak, but increases in power over the duration. Cast Range: 800 Cast Point: 0.05 Radius: 450 Maximum Damage per Second: 200/250/300/550/800 Aura Linger Duration: 0.5 Duration: 5 (Aghanim's Scepter: 7) Note: -''Aghanim's Scepter'' not only increases duration, but also mutes items. Talents Strategy* SoonTM Trivia * More trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. Reference Lore Source